


Hey, Love

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Jamie and Tyler got in a fight and aren't speaking to each other. The team intervenes.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Hey, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

The locker room is tense and quiet and Tyler knows it's his fault. Well, _Jamie's_ fault, if he's being honest. Jamie's the one that's making a big deal out of nothing and it's been _five days_. This is the longest they've gone without speaking to each other since Tyler was traded to Dallas and he misses Jamie like a lost limb. Tyler's thought about apologizing, but he has his pride, okay? He hasn't done anything wrong and Jamie's going to have to swallow his pride and apologize first.

Tyler glances up when Jamie walks back into the locker room after his post-practice shower. They lock eyes for a minute before they both look pointedly away, but Tyler feels a pang in his chest. They hadn't gotten into an argument on the ice or anything. Quite the opposite, in fact. They hadn't spoken a word to each other that wasn't directly related to hockey. That was almost worse than if they had screamed at each other, in the eyes of the team. Usually they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, always pushing or tripping or pulling at each other until the rest of the team was groaning or laughing at them fondly. Today they were getting frustrated looks and pointed shoving in the other's direction that they both ignored.

But it's affecting their hockey. The game last night had been a disaster- a major loss after an amazing win streak that left everyone feeling defeated. Tyler had gone home blaming himself. He couldn't help but think that this is what Jamie had been afraid of, back when they first got together. That it would affect the team, that it would mess with his dynamic as a captain. Tyler had reassured him that it wouldn't. He's told Jamie that no matter what they would keep their personal business personal. He feels like he lied. Maybe that's why he's so afraid to approach Jamie first. What if this is making Jamie reconsider their entire relationship? Maybe Tyler talking to him would make it worse. Make him realize that Tyler's not worth messing up their hockey.

Tyler's startled out of his thoughts when his stall is surrounded by Miro, Klinger, and Rads. The rest of the locker room has mostly cleared out and the few that are left are pointedly not looking toward them. Jamie's gone- not that Tyler expected anything else.

"What's up guys?" Tyler asks, forcing himself to sound cheerful. They all give him an unimpressed look.

"You and Jamie need to talk." Rads says, making Tyler wince. As their liney, Rads has probably suffered the worst out of everyone on the team. He's been the buffer between them, carrying the brunt of their silence and doing his best to make it work.

"I know. I'm sorry." Tyler responds quietly.

"Don't apologize to us, Seggy." Klinger argues. "You know it's effecting the team, but it's making you two miserable and that's more important." Tyler opens and closes his mouth a few times but can't figure out what to say. He knows they're right, and he's touched that they're concerned for him.

"Talk to him." Miro demands simply and Tyler's shoulders slump. Faced with his teammates, Tyler knows that he has to do this. Even if it goes bad and they end up breaking things off, that would be better than sitting in limbo and not knowing. So he nods.

"Alright." He agrees. "I'll go over there now." He stands up and each one of them pull him into a hug.

"We're here if you need us." Rads reiterates, and Tyler feels a swell of love for his teammates. He couldn't ask for better ones.

~

Tyler stops by his house and takes the dogs out first. He takes awhile to snuggle with all three of them, just to remind himself that even if Jamie doesn't want to see him, he has Marshall, Cash, and Gerry to come home to. Who needs Jamie anyway? (Tyler does, but he'll see how this conversation goes before he admits that out loud again.) Finally, he's standing on Jamie's porch and ringing the doorbell, heart pounding. Jamie opens the door and his face goes through a complicated series of emotions before he settles on just… blank. Tyler’s stomach drops. But he steps back and gestures Tyler inside. Tyler follows him silently to the living room and they sit on opposite sides of the couch, not looking at each other.

"I love you." Tyler starts, hoping that'll smooth the way into this conversation. Jamie finally looks up at him and his face softens.

"I love you, too, Ty." he says softly, turning his body towards Tyler. They're quiet again, just looking at each other. "I'm sorry I freaked out over that picture." Tyler relaxes immediately, standing up only to move closer to Jamie so that their knees are pressed together. That stupid picture had been the bane of Tyler's existence for the past week. The fan had pressed herself against Tyler from chest down and Tyler hadn't had a chance to back up before the picture was taken. She posted it online and heavily implied that they had slept together. Jamie knew it wasn't true, but he was upset that people were still spreading rumors that Tyler was partying and sleeping around. And then he was mad at _Tyler_ for not being upset about it. Tyler figures there's nothing they can do about it. They've only come out to the team, not the public, so there's no way to combat the rumors. Better to just let it go.

"I just missed you." Tyler admits. "I was worried."

"Worried about what?" Jamie asks, confused.

"That maybe you didn't want to do this anymore. The people who are important know the truth, but I'm probably never going to lose the party boy reputation. And I _do_ like to party." Tyler reminds him. "I just usually prefer to have you with me when I do." Jamie reaches out and rests a hand on the back of Tyler's neck.

"I'm not trying to change you." Jamie responds. "I want you to be happy and have a good time. I guess I just got a little jealous."  


"Jealous?" Tyler asks, laughing incredulously. "Jealous of what?"

"It would be easier for you to find some girl that you could dance with in public and take out on dates or whatever. And even if we were out publicly, you know how awkward I am. I'm never going to have fun partying with you, or whatever." Jamie's blushing, but he's looking at Tyler earnestly. Tyler can't resist swinging a leg over Jamie's lap, straddling him. Jamie's hands settle on Tyler's hips and he smiles up at him softly. Tyler wraps his arms around Jamie's head and rests his forehead against Jamie's.

"Babe, we could be grocery shopping and I would be having fun with you. I've wanted you since almost the first day I moved here, and I've only loved you more every day. I don't want some girl. Especially since I have you." Tyler braces himself for what he's about to say, knowing it's vulnerable in a way he doesn't usually get with anyone. "Jamie, if you asked me to stop going out, or to stop drinking completely, or even to stop leaving the house at all except for hockey I would do it. But part of that is knowing that you love me enough to never ask that of me. I can be myself with you and I hope that you feel like you could be yourself with me."

"I do, Ty." Jamie's quick to reassure him. "Even when I was awkward around you when you first came here, you never made fun of me or made me feel stupid." He reaches a hand up and pulls Tyler down for a kiss. "I'm mad at myself for being the reason we had our first fight."

"Don't be." Tyler argues. "You were upset. Don't apologize for your feelings. But we're good now, right?" Jamie grins at him.

"Yeah, we're good. We'll always be good."


End file.
